


Playing Our Song

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Illya and Napoleon go undercover as a lounge singer and his accompanist.





	Playing Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 12 of Inktober for Writers: Intstrument

Illya normally hated going undercover with the expectation that he should sing—and this stint as a male lounge singer would have been treated with the same derision as all of his other singing assignments, had it not been for one thing—that Napoleon was going to be his accompanist.

It had wiped the smirk off of Napoleon’s face, for one thing—for another, Illya always loved to hear Napoleon play the piano. Napoleon was just so good at it (of course, why wouldn’t he be?), but, more than that, it had been after hearing Napoleon play the piano—and then singing along to his playing—one fateful evening in 1961 that the two of them had finally drummed up enough courage to start a relationship.

Illya still remembered the song—“As Time Goes By,” from Napoleon’s favorite movie, _Casablanca_. He idly wondered whether Napoleon would end up playing it tonight—and what would happen to them if he did.

They had been through quite a lot since 1961—and over the next seven years, their love for each other had only grown.

Perhaps that was also why Illya liked the idea of Napoleon being his accompanist—they were already in perfect harmony.

Napoleon walked out on the small stage and sat at the piano; immediately, he started playing the accompaniment for a jazz standard—“Let’s Get Away from it All.” Illya knew the lyrics, even if they were outdated now with 50 states instead of 48; he sang, and he could see Napoleon watching him, not even needing to read the sheet music in front of him.

Illya was his muse and inspiration. And that only served to inspire the Russian, as well; Illya kept his focus on Napoleon, which helped him to deal with being in the spotlight. They moved from one song to the next amid tumultuous applause; their audience demanded more and more, and they both lost track of how many encores they’d done—and through it all, they managed to intercept a THRUSH code handover, which they’d intercepted during their intermission.

Eventually, the nightclub was closed as the patrons went on their way in the early hours of the morning.

“That was absolutely fantastic, gentlemen,” the owner of the nightclub said. “Let me just say to the both of you that you have a job here anytime you wish.”

Napoleon and Illya thanked him as he then went on his way, catching their collective breath.

“How about that?” Napoleon mused. “If we wanted to switch to a safer career where we wouldn’t have to worry about THRUSHies every day, we’ve got it to fall back on.”

“I don’t think I could make a career out of this,” Illya said, shaking his head. “This night was draining on me.”

“Yeah, good point; I’m feeling rather exhausted myself,” Napoleon said, through a yawn. “I’m ready to catch up on some sleep…”

“You didn’t play it,” Illya said.

“Hmm?”

“‘As Time Goes By.’ You didn’t include it in our set.”

“Well…” Napoleon trailed off, with a shrug. “I know it sounds silly, but… I thought of that as ‘our song,’ you know?”

But Illya nodded.

“When you put it that way, I’m glad you didn’t,” he agreed.

“Yeah,” Napoleon said, smiling at him. “But, since there’s no one else around now…” He sat back at the piano and began to play.

And Illya began to sing.

“ _You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss…_ ”

The magic that had been there the first night they had performed this song together was still there. Again, Napoleon didn’t need to see the sheet music or the keys; he just looked into Illya’s eyes, and Illya looked right back into his, singing to him.

Though time had indeed gone by for them, some things had, thankfully remained just the same.

And that was all they needed.


End file.
